Kismet
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Kurt, Blaine,Rachel and Finn are in New York City living out their dream. Then one day Kurt and Blaine comes across an abused child who ran away from his home.A child who needs their help. A child they start to take care of and grow to love.


**I couldn't stop thinking about this after the whole "Toronto is the name of our first adopted child" line in the Klaine skit in Toronto, lol.**

They had been living in New York for a while now. Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Finn that is. They couldn't believe their luck when they all got into Julliard. Finn was the most shocked out of all of them.

_"I honestly didn't think I was good enough," he had said through his tears. Kurt playfully punched him in the arm._

_"I told you you'd get in!" Kurt had teased._

Now they had settled into their lives as young adults, old enough to be living on their own in the city. It felt strange to be away from such a closed minded community. It still shocked Kurt and Blaine whenever they would see same sex couples in open display of PDA affection. Or cross dressers walking down the sidewalk without a look on their faces that said they didn't care what others though of them.

They weren't used to this diversity of life, or people being so calm and open minded about it. It was a breath of fresh air.

During their first 6 months in New York both Kurt and Blaine auditioned for Rent and both got parts in it. Long rehearsal caused them to walk home when half the city was asleep and the other half was up partying in clubs. Neither of them cared much for clubs, and neither did Rachel or Finn. It relieved Kurt to know they were all in agreement on something.

This was one of those long nights. Both Blaine and Kurt headed home, happy but exhausted around 1 in the morning. Both were thrilled with the direction the play was going and loved spending so much time together. They also loved not having to hide holding hands anymore and being afraid of what people would think and because of that they linked their hands together tightly. There was usual cheers and chattering of groups a few blocks down but for the most part, it was quiet.

That was why it startled them both to hear quiet sniffling in a nearby alley. Both of them looked at each other. The sniffling was very faint and so both walked over to where the sound was and stared at what they saw.

There sat a small boy with his knees pressed against his chest and his head buried in them as he sobbed against a brick wall.

"Hey..."Blaine said softly as he knelt down. Both their hearts broke at the site. The poor traumatized child.

The boy jerked at Blaine's touch.

"Don't hurt me!" The boy sobbed. "Please sir...don't...I have no money...please..."

"No, no no," Blaine said in a reassuring voice. He had tears in his eyes and so did Kurt, who also knelt next to the child. "We're not going to hurt you." Blaine looked at Kurt helplessly. What were they going to do?

"What's your name?" Kurt asked gently. His heart continued to break at the fear and distress on the little boy's face. He could tell the little boy was hurt, too. His face had bruises on it, and his clothes were ripped. He was clutching his ribs with both his arms.

"John. But my friends call me Johnny."

"Come on, Johnny." Blaine held his hand out. "Let's get you cleaned up, our apartment is right around the corner. We'll go there and then we'll go from there."

Johnny bit his lip nervously.

"Not allowed to talk with strangers, or go anywhere with them."

"I know, and that is very smart," Kurt said. "But you're hurt, and we want to help. I promise you,we are not bad guys. We do not want to hurt you."

He thought that sounded weak to him but it worked with Johnny who stood up, with shaking legs. He clutched his ribs still.

"Does your chest hurt, Johnny?" Blaine asked and Johnny nodded.

"We'll look at it when we get home," Blaine promised. Another nod and Kurt almost cried when he saw Johnny start to limp as he walked.

Finally it got to the point where Johnny could barely walk anymore and collapsed. When that happened Blaine picked him up. Johnny was too tired to be scared and rested his head against Blaine's shoulder. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other as they headed into their apartment building and wondered what they had gotten themselves into.


End file.
